


Something You Don't Know You Want

by Charlyson_Lee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Infidelity, fucking your sister in law be like
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee
Summary: 小姨子文学DTMD分学性转，婚内出轨，大量NTR，OOC，慎入文中很多设定来自群里的大佬们！
Relationships: Marco Reus/Marc-André ter Stegen, Mats Hummels/Marco Reus, Mats Hummels/Neven Subotić, Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_Up in my mind, we're together_

_I'm sorry I had forgot_

_You're not looking for a person_

_That's something you've already got_

_Live inside my mind forever_

_At least with you, I'd be lost_

_You're not looking for a girl when_

_That's something you don't know you want_

胡梅尔斯刚坐到自己办公桌前就发现部门的年轻人正聚在一起小声地聊天。他假装毫不在意地凑过去，实际上对他们的话题很感兴趣，毕竟自己不服老，想听听现在的小孩都喜欢什么。

“我听说Marco和Lukasz最近要掰了……”

“那也太可惜了吧，他们不是早就订婚了？”

“听说Lukasz明年想回波兰，Marco却想留着，而且没有谈异国恋的意思，两个人还没谈好所以只能僵着呗……”

胡梅尔斯一阵无语，放下杯子教育他们：“私底下八卦自己的两个上司可不太好。”

桑乔见到他反而更起劲了：“Mats，你不是以前跟Marco认识吗，这事儿是不是真的呀？”

“你怎么知道我认识她？”

“害，你最后一轮面试的时候见到面试官是她，直接起身说要去厕所，我们整个部门都已经知道了。”

胡梅尔斯痛苦扶额，这时高跟鞋踩在地面的声音越来越近，大家都知道是罗伊斯来了，于是立马闭嘴装作什么也没发生。

“都在呢，”罗伊斯面带微笑，“虽然我上次已经提过一嘴，但我们的团建快要到了，大家有什么好建议？”

“我想去夜店！”哈兰德明显是对上次在老家被赶出去的事仍旧愤恨在心。

“不行，Gio和Jude都太小了，不能去成人场所。”罗伊斯叉着腰否决。

布尔基又说：“那度假村呢，去蒸蒸桑拿游游泳。”

“这大热天的确实适合游泳，但度假村的房间太贵了，经费有限啊……”

大家都绞尽脑汁思考起来，这时罗伊斯把视线落在胡梅尔斯身上：“Mats，你有什么想法？”

胡梅尔斯吓了一跳，说道：“我觉得海边不错，不仅能游泳而且也不用住那么贵的地方。”

没想到罗伊斯点了点头：“我觉得这个提议好，大家呢？”

“我支持。”

“我老想去海边了！”

“Mats的大头里原来装的都是智慧！”

胡梅尔斯也没想到能一致通过，他看见罗伊斯对自己笑了笑，转身回到她的办公室——不知为何他有了不详的预感。

“Marco，我到了，直接上车吧。”

罗伊斯接到胡梅尔斯的电话，立刻兴奋地提着自己的礼服裙摆往会议厅外跑去，出了门看见他的车便直接钻到了副驾驶座。

“Mats，你可真是我的救星！我妈非要把我拉到这个酒会来，无聊死了，我甚至还没吃饱……”罗伊斯边抱怨边把自己的高跟鞋蹬掉。

“你姐姐要加班，今晚只有我陪你，你想去哪？”胡梅尔斯看她穿得少，把暖气又调大了些。

“我想去吃冰激凌！”

“好！让我给Neven发个消息我们就出发。”

罗伊斯这一身礼服自然成为了全冰激凌店的焦点，不过她也毫不羞怯，要了三个雪糕球坐在店里吃了起来。

“你手机关机了吗？你妈来找我要人了。”胡梅尔斯看着自己的新消息说。

“好吧，她终于意识到我不在会场了。”罗伊斯用勺子戳着雪糕，突然抬起头问他，“你说她该不会是想给我和Neven找个后爸吧？”

胡梅尔斯笑出了声：“不管怎样，以后别让你妈担心了。”

“知道啦。”罗伊斯瘪着嘴，看见胡梅尔斯给苏博蒂奇发起了消息。

姐妹两人都天生丽质，罗伊斯凭此在校园里当着早恋份子，而苏博蒂奇从小就是特优生，头一直扎在书堆里纯情到从没谈过恋爱，上了大学却被表面人模人样的胡梅尔斯泡到了手。他们就这么一谈好几年，于是自然而然结了婚。再后来罗伊斯考到了同一所大学，苏博蒂奇看离得近就让妹妹来自己家住。19岁的罗伊斯到了叛逆的阶段，而苏博蒂奇平时上班已经够忙了，胡梅尔斯只能当个好姐夫试图看住她。

有一天胡梅尔斯发现罗伊斯“长大”了。

她往家里领了个金发男孩，听他们的对话似乎是叫Marc。胡梅尔斯在家的时候会偶尔听见她的房间里传出他们嬉笑的声音，他心想这也正常，然而有一天清早他睡醒去客厅时看见他们从罗伊斯房间里出来，衣衫不整地站在门口接吻。男孩看见胡梅尔斯后吓了一跳，立马溜出家门，留下罗伊斯一个人跟他大眼瞪小眼。

“Marco，姐夫支持你谈恋爱，可是这也太过火了。”

“放心吧姐夫，我又不是没上过生物课。”罗伊斯无所谓地关上大门，还带着点玩味的表情，“难道你跟Neven整个大学阶段都只牵过手吗？”

胡梅尔斯被她说得脸红一阵白一阵，知道罗伊斯被苏博蒂奇宠惯了才会口无遮拦，但心想那个男孩好歹看起来人不坏，也就随她去了。

当晚苏博蒂奇终于回了家，但同时带来了一个消息：她要去埃塞俄比亚出差。

罗伊斯当然依依不舍地抱着她：“怎么要去这么远？”

“为了帮助非洲孩子呀，放心吧，一个月就回来了。这段时间你跟Mats好好看家。”苏博蒂奇爱抚她的头，和胡梅尔斯对视着。胡梅尔斯自然没跟苏博蒂奇告罗伊斯的状，他只想要在这个夜晚和自己的妻子好好亲热一番，但吻了两下就被她拒绝：“Mats……我明天很早就要去机场了，今天真的没心情，等我回来吧。”她补偿般地搂着胡梅尔斯的脖子吻他的唇，他虽然有些失望但只好作罢。

床另一边的苏博蒂奇很快就睡着了，胡梅尔斯的性欲却还没完全消去。他口干舌燥地去客厅倒水喝，却看到罗伊斯朝自己走来。

“姐夫，你没把我的事告诉姐姐吧？”她有些紧张地问。

胡梅尔斯听了有些得意：“呵，你现在知道害怕了？”

“我……”罗伊斯攥起自己的裙角。她身上穿着单薄的吊带睡裙，映得皮肤更加白皙了，胡梅尔斯发誓自己不是故意偷看的，但吊带不小心滑落时她消瘦的肩膀和锁骨都被一览无余。

胡梅尔斯立马把头转到别的方向：“放心，我没跟她说。但你要答应我这个月不许带男孩回来过夜。”

“知道了！”罗伊斯出于感谢拥抱了胡梅尔斯，但她贴上来的一瞬间他浑身燥热，特别是胸前的柔软触碰到他腹部的时候。胡梅尔斯最后只是敷衍地回抱了一下便逃回房间：“早点睡，明天一起去机场送你姐。”

这个小插曲被胡梅尔斯暂时抛在了脑后，因为苏博蒂奇刚出国他这边的工作正好也忙了起来。还好每次深夜回到家看见罗伊斯只是安静地在客厅打游戏或者在房间写作业，他发现自己也许只是想多了，然后欣慰地倒在床上睡了过去。一个星期后魔鬼加班终于结束了，罗伊斯正好出去约会，胡梅尔斯想趁自己一个人在家时好好释放一下压力，上电脑打开了考研网站。他在首页浏览了一下，点进一部演员是金发少女的片。片还挺合他的口味，少女骑在男人胯上摆动纤细的腰肢时胡梅尔斯快速地套弄起自己，听着她淫荡的娇喘声闭上眼睛，脑海里居然莫名其妙浮现出了罗伊斯的脸。胡梅尔斯被自己吓到，但这时已经临近释放了，他无法控制地加快速度让自己射了精，在贤者时间里甚至出现幻视，觉得屏幕里还在卖力性交的女孩长得还挺像罗伊斯的。胡梅尔斯觉得自己只是太累了，为了消除罪恶感给苏博蒂奇打了通facetime却无人接听。他无奈地笑了笑，转念一想自己也不知道那边几点了，又或者她真的很忙，干脆卷起被子睡一觉。

这一觉睡得天昏地暗，胡梅尔斯起来发现已经凌晨两点了，然而出了房间发现整个屋子都是黑的——罗伊斯不在家。他给罗伊斯打了两通电话都没人接，心里着急了起来，换上衣服准备出门去找，却突然传来了一阵声音：“Mats，我在这里。”

胡梅尔斯开了灯，发现罗伊斯正在沙发上坐着，手上拿着一瓶已经喝掉一大半的烈酒。

“原来你在啊。为什么不开灯？不对，为什么喝酒？”胡梅尔斯松了口气，坐到她身边夺过了酒瓶。

“我跟Marc吵了一架，他不要我了。”

“什么？”

“他要去巴塞罗那，今天跟我提分手了……”罗伊斯话还没说完就哭了起来，胡梅尔斯大概知道发生什么了，拿了纸帮她擦掉眼泪：“那你也不用在家把自己灌醉！”

“我不在家喝难道要去外面喝吗！”罗伊斯提高了音量，“我爸不要我了，我妈也不管我，为了不让Neven对我失望我只能在她面前装作我很好，可是在学校只要是被男生多看一眼大家就会叫我婊子，为什么啊，为什么偏偏要发生在我身上……”

“这不是你的错！”胡梅尔斯摇着她的肩膀，“是那个小子不懂得珍惜你，别再说胡话了。”

罗伊斯渐渐冷静了下来，靠在胡梅尔斯肩上。“Neven只是太忙，实际上也很在意你，大家都很爱你的。”他不禁摸起罗伊斯软软的头发继续说道。

“真的吗？”她把头扭过去看着他，“你也是吗？”

胡梅尔斯怔住了，不太确定她的话是什么意思。这时罗伊斯缓慢地移动身子面对着他，用双手搂住了他的脖子：“我不该问的。Mats，因为我从没遇过第二个像你一样对我那么好的男人。”

罗伊斯把嘴唇凑过去吻他，动作有些急切，舌头就这么不请自来闯进了对方的嘴里。胡梅尔斯把她的腰揽住，开始主动引导她如何跟自己舌吻，没过一会儿就把她吻得喘起气来。男人真希望这只是一场梦，但梦里的感觉又远不如现实深刻，罗伊斯的主动足以打破他的所有理智。她享受完胡梅尔斯的吻有些紧张和手足无措，他猜到是和那个男孩的经验不足，便一边脱去她的衣服一边吻她的脖颈，直到她一丝不挂地抱着自己，身体也不再发颤。

罗伊斯用腿蹭着胡梅尔斯的裆部，发现他已经勃起了，试图拽掉他的裤子。胡梅尔斯叫她慢慢来，舔起了她小巧可爱的乳尖，拉着她的手伸进自己的内裤里抚摸着那根硕大。罗伊斯的小手又白又嫩，虽然手法有些生疏，但清纯感和正在做的事情的反差足以让他硬得发热。胡梅尔斯把自己剩下的衣服也一同扒掉，压在她身上继续亲她，然后把手指探进她的腿间。罗伊斯紧张地哼了两声，虽然自己已经很有感觉但还是不够湿，胡梅尔斯用指尖划着她体内的敏感点，她觉得一阵酥麻，没一会儿就有越来越多的水被带了出来。她的甬道尽管湿滑却还是把手指紧紧吸着，这让他的耐心越来越少，忍不住想要尽早与她交合。

胡梅尔斯找来保险套戴上，分开罗伊斯的腿把阴茎顶进去，但只没入了顶部底下的人就开始颤抖起来。

“Mats，疼……”

“没关系，你还没准备好。”胡梅尔斯俯下身吻着她的小腹，再往下一路吻到大腿内侧，盯着她的双眼用舌尖在翘起的阴蒂上打着转。罗伊斯挺起了腰，她从来没被这样过，又激动又心痒，抓着胡梅尔斯的手感受到他又把舌头探进了体内。她的呻吟变得越来越放荡，双腿不安分地动着，在胡梅尔斯的不断刺激下在他嘴里高潮了。

“对不起……但是好舒服……”罗伊斯还没缓过来，但觉得自己在对方面前很失态，本来就哭红了的眼睛又闪起泪光。胡梅尔斯脑子里的最后一根弦就这么断了，扶着自己的阴茎重新进入，并扭动着腰给了她更多压迫，所幸这次罗伊斯已经能把它吃下去了。她被顶撞得嘴合不起来，挠着胡梅尔斯的后背以示自己有多么投入。很快他的后背就有一阵刺痛，知道是罗伊斯抓破了，但来袭的快感让他暂时把后果抛在了脑后，只顾着让性器在粉嫩的穴口中抽插。不知不觉罗伊斯的双腿缠在了胡梅尔斯腰上，两个人难舍难分地亲吻拥抱，她咬着他的耳垂请求：“……射进来。”

难道这句话她也对着那个男孩说过吗？罗伊斯醉了，但胡梅尔斯没醉，他知道哪怕有保护措施也有一定的风险，他也知道自己在跟妻子的妹妹做爱。最后还是没有如她所愿，但阴茎拔出后又立刻被她的双手抚慰，没过一会儿她把自己的胸也贴了上来，胡梅尔斯终于控制不住在她身上射出了白浊的体液。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从家庭理论剧变成办公室狗男女了！反正大家看看黄就行！（

团建如期而至，有人负责租了部大巴，所有人在公司集合再一起开向海边。胡梅尔斯前一天晚上睡得不太好，见其他人都开始安排要挨着谁坐，索性独自缩在角落里睡觉。布兰特这时坐到了他边上，也不知道是不是落单了，盯着斜前方的罗伊斯：“Lukasz居然没一起来团建，我觉得他们是真的掰了吧。”

“不知道，也许他有事呢。”胡梅尔斯闭着眼说。

“你真没意思，连朋友的事都这么不关心，还是因为咱大巴上没厕所你去不了？”

胡梅尔斯有气撒不出，只好忍住想要抡靠背一拳的冲动：“我们只是以前认识，现在不交流了。”

布兰特不想惹怒这个暴脾气，便开始玩手机了。胡梅尔斯这时也忍不住偷瞄罗伊斯的侧脸，果然看起来心情不好。胡梅尔斯和苏博蒂奇离婚前就在这里工作，跟皮什切克也算关系不错，甚至连自己得以重新回到多特蒙德获得这个岗位也有他的一份功劳。谁知世界就是这么小，当胡梅尔斯从慕尼黑回来时波兰人已经和罗伊斯看对了眼。至于现在掰了没，他还是不要去管了。

不知不觉就到达了酒店，所有人拿好房卡跟各自的室友一起去了房间。胡梅尔斯和公司的老前辈施梅尔策一间，他们进了房把行李都放好，黑发男人最终还是没忍住问道：“你为什么能有这么多东西装？”

施梅尔策对他神秘地一笑，居然从包里掏出几大瓶烈酒。

“我真他妈服了你了。”

“拜托，酒店里的酒都是坑钱的，Marco特地叮嘱我多带两瓶，可能晚上大家能一起喝吧。”

胡梅尔斯挠挠头，反正也不是第一天知道他们公司都是些怪人了，换上泳裤就和大家一起去海滩集合。男人们的泳裤没什么好评价，倒是罗伊斯穿着黑色比基尼登场时所有人盯得眼睛都直了，还有一部分人在惋惜皮什切克今天没有眼福。

桑乔把罗伊斯拉去踢沙滩足球，胡梅尔斯此时来了困意，在沙子上铺一块毛巾就趴着直接睡着了。睡了半个小时被叫醒吃午饭，起身却感觉后背很辣。

雷纳最先发现不对劲：“Mats，你的背好红，是不是被晒伤了！”

“什么？真倒霉。”胡梅尔斯皱起眉头，用手碰了碰背部确实蛮疼的。一群男人你看看我我看看你也没什么办法，只好让胡梅尔斯先回房间休息。

胡梅尔斯躺在柔软的大床上只觉得疼，甚至只能趴着。这样还不如不躺，他索性艰难地靠在枕头上看起了电视。过了一阵门铃响了，他去开门，发现竟然是罗伊斯。

“我带了你的午饭还有药。”她举了举手上的塑料袋。

他还光着膀子，觉得影响不太好，又发现自己好像想太多。思索半天只能憋出一句：“谢谢。”

“不让我进去吗？”

“……”

胡梅尔斯立马推开门，罗伊斯进了房才看见他的背：“你居然晒得这么严重……我刚刚去拿饭了，要不是Gio告诉我我都不知道。还好我早就猜到你们这帮家伙不会考虑那么多，才把晒伤的药也带来。”她把膏药扭开，发现对方在她面前手足无措：“站着干什么，趴到床上我帮你涂。”

“呃这，我自己来就……”

“不许反驳，我是你上司。”

为了自己的饭碗，胡梅尔斯只好照做。罗伊斯特地用手掌把膏药搓热了才抹在他背上，一阵清凉感之下他还真的感觉好多了，但同时发现罗伊斯用力时在他耳边开始轻喘，发丝也垂到肩上。胡梅尔斯思绪有点飘了，他们重逢以来，自己在公司和她最多只谈工作，她也心照不宣地保持界限，突然有这么亲密的行为让他不太适应，只能紧闭双眼想着布尔基刚刚在海滩上展示肌肉的样子来缓解尴尬。

“好了。”本来跪在床垫上的罗伊斯站了起来，“饭给你放桌上了，再不吃就凉了。”

“Marco，谢谢你。”胡梅尔斯真挚地说。

“没什么。”罗伊斯的脸被晒得红扑扑，笑得有些羞涩，平时对工作一丝不苟的她此时竟然看着像个小女孩，“那我先走了？”

胡梅尔斯把她送出房间，坐在桌前吃起了饭，反思自己刚才不应该有龌龊的想法。也许他和罗伊斯就该这样抛掉过往，像正常的同事一样交流，哪怕今天才醒悟过来也不算太迟。想到这里他的心情好多了。

众人看胡梅尔斯一整天都没怎么玩，于是晚上极力邀请他去打NBA2K。他也不知道是哪个神通广大的把PS4给搬来了，还向酒店借了个会议室。不打游戏的就围了另一桌打扑克打麻将打among us。罗伊斯说她不怎么会玩游戏，坐在布兰特边上认真听他教自己怎样才算胡牌。胡梅尔斯拿着手柄偷瞄了她一眼，中午还穿着的泳衣已经换成了吊带衫和短裤露出白花花的胸口，还笑呵呵地给布兰特捏肩说是带给他好运，对方自然笑成了一朵花。……切。胡梅尔斯把头扭回来，把莫名其妙的怨气都撒在了游戏上，结果打得还不错，换了几个人来都不是他的对手。

直到有人说自己肚子饿了，大家便提议休息一下，吃完晚饭再回来继续。几个打游戏的这才发现罗伊斯已经不在会议室了，施梅尔策告诉他们她刚才接了个电话就回房了，大概是在忙工作，并且让他转告所有人不用操心她的晚饭。

胡梅尔斯的手下败将们嚷着要复仇，他也乐意奉陪，但盯着屏幕太久自己的眼睛又累又酸，才想起来是忘记戴眼镜，只能先回房间拿。刷卡前他听见房里有声音，以为是施梅尔策，一开门却吓了一跳，因为坐在房里的竟然是罗伊斯，还拿着施梅尔策带来的酒倒进杯子往嘴里灌。

“别喝了，”胡梅尔斯第一反应就是把酒从她手上拿开，“不对，你是怎么进来的？”

“我问Marcel借酒喝，他就把房卡给我了。”罗伊斯想夺回杯子，甚至整个人靠在了他身上，对方只能把她推回椅子的靠背上：“为什么一定要灌醉自己？有什么难处大家可以一起帮你。”

“你明明知道是为什么。”她靠在椅背上平静了下来，“Lukasz跟我在电话里谈崩了，说很快就会辞职。我爱上的男人都是这样，随便找个理由就能把我丢掉。我认了，还能怎么办呢？”

“来，我把你扶到床上，睡一觉就好了。”胡梅尔斯让她的手臂绕过肩膀试图扶她起来，却被她一下子挣脱：“Mats，我恨你总是一副把自己当成局外人的样子。”

“什么？你喝多了所以……”

“我们清醒的时候明明也有上过床。”罗伊斯站起来，“你想要我，你的眼神骗不了我。我以为你会像他们一样走了就走了……但你为什么还要回来？”

胡梅尔斯讨厌她的不断追问，就如同被她逼到悬崖边缘，却在将要坠下去的一瞬间又被她温暖的怀抱亲自拉了回来。他抱着罗伊斯吻她，发现她的身体不再那么单薄，甚至知道如何用舌尖挑逗自己。意犹未尽之下罗伊斯结束了这个吻，跪在地上把胡梅尔斯的裤子解开含了进去。罗伊斯曾经很少帮他口交，只有在自己心情不错的时候才会这样做，胡梅尔斯一般也不会特地要求。她的嘴不能吞下一整根，便用手在底部套弄着，还时不时滑下去玩弄他的阴囊。胡梅尔斯骂了句脏话，性器发硬的同时又被她熟练的动作激起了怒意，拽住罗伊斯的头发：“坐我脸上。”

他们来到床上，罗伊斯的衣服被胡梅尔斯脱了个干净，然后背对着他跪着，张开腿对准他的脸，同时继续吃着他的阴茎。胡梅尔斯看见她下体的毛发全被除光，不禁回想起她还让阴毛任其生长的时候，但也没有很多，摸起来只会有一点毛茸茸的感觉。胡梅尔斯没有把整张嘴覆上去，先用舌尖辗着她的阴蒂，听见她轻声吟叫后知道这很奏效。酒精的作用让罗伊斯脑子晕晕的，光是这下就让她兴奋得不行，腿间的水已经弄到了对方胡子上，还把身体压下去想要索求更多。胡梅尔斯接着把舌头伸进了体内，随后吮吸着两片嫩肉发出声音，罗伊斯都顾不上给对方吞吐了，像一只发情的小猫一样舔着他的龟头，把臀抬起一下又坐回去让他接着吸，反复几次终于缓下来一点。胡梅尔斯没想就此罢休，用手逗弄她外面同时吸着穴口。被两处刺激着的罗伊斯干脆直起腰来好让自己的私处磨蹭他的脸，被鼻尖和胡渣偶尔碰到都会敏感地抖一下。她不断粘腻地叫着，大腿试图夹在一起获得更多快感。胡梅尔斯讶异于自己还记得她高潮时的样子，知道现在还没有达到，但也正合他意，拍了拍她白皙的臀肉示意她起身。

此时的罗伊斯正处于情欲异常高涨的状态，胡梅尔斯没有碰过她的胸但乳头早已挺立起来。她着急地用私处磨着对方的生殖器，胡梅尔斯也十分难耐，但还是把她扶起来问：“你有安全套吗？”

“不要用了，我有吃短效……”罗伊斯摸着他的脸用一个吻把他的回答堵住，天啊，这真要命。两个人喘在一起似乎再也不能等待了，她却突然问道：“你能把眼镜戴上吗？”

“嗯？”胡梅尔斯把眼镜放在床头柜上，倒是随手一摸就能够到。

“我很喜欢你戴眼镜的样子，”罗伊斯满意地看着他把眼镜戴好，“你以前……以前还没有戴呢，但看到你戴了之后我就经常幻想着你能用这副样子操我……”

罗伊斯说完便扶着胡梅尔斯的阴茎骑了上去，对方还没消化完这句话就觉得自己的思考能力已经从性器官被吸出去了，只能发出一阵长叹。视力清晰之后胡梅尔斯得以更好地欣赏罗伊斯，好像她身上的一切都成熟多了，但过了五年的她黏在自己身上时还是能一下子心跳加速。罗伊斯饥渴地摆动自己，每次坐下去总要让睾丸碰到臀部，阴道也被顶得越来越湿润。胡梅尔斯把她一起上下摇晃的乳房握在手里把玩，轻轻地捏着乳尖又时不时用力掐一下，罗伊斯觉得自己浑身都敏感得爆炸，在他把它们轮流含进嘴里时咬着牙喘得更激烈了，手不禁抓向他的背部，对方却突然疼得直吸凉气，差点把罗伊斯的胸给咬着了。

“对不起，刚才不小心忘记了……”罗伊斯吐了吐舌头，摸着他被晒伤的背试图用一串吻来安慰。这对胡梅尔斯很受用，反正刚才确实有些猛烈过头了，趁着这个机会细腻地亲热一下也不是坏事。他们又吻了一阵，胡梅尔斯横抱起罗伊斯进了浴室，把她摁在洗脸池的镜子前从身后重新进入她。罗伊斯里面已经被干得发烫，两人的爱液混在一起随着交合发出声响，在浴室这个小空间里尤其清晰。小腹被抵在冰凉的大理石上使她清醒不少，一抬头看见镜子里的自己浑身发红还依旧欲求不满，惦着脚快要站不住了。胡梅尔斯看着她的后背想起了苏博蒂奇，罗伊斯的姐姐无论在何时都对自己这么温柔，签下离婚协议时又无比坚决，那些本不应该犯下的错误竟然就这么再犯了。他如同发泄一般把罗伊斯的上半身摁在台上，用力地一下下顶撞到最深处，她的耻骨每次磕到边缘都会伴随压抑着的哭泣，听得他心软了，便用手去刺激她的阴蒂，没过多久她就泄在了他手上。

罗伊斯还趴着大口呼吸，颤巍巍地问：“这次……还能射在里面吗？”

反正事态也不能再糟糕到哪去了，胡梅尔斯觉得没有理由拒绝。他让罗伊斯重新面对自己坐在洗脸台上，生怕有她高潮过后的不适便缓慢动作着，重新被填满的罗伊斯搂着他的脖子与他唇舌交缠，等他加快速度时把下巴搁在他肩膀上，听着他在自己耳边低沉地喘着，最后终于让罗伊斯接受了自己的精液。

在浴室做爱有一个好处就是能迅速清理，但随之而来的是两人又一次的擦枪走火。胡梅尔斯也不知道他们刚才做了多久，生怕室友快要回来了，而湿透的罗伊斯又赤身裸体地贴着他试图引诱，他只好在淋浴间里用手和嘴又让她高潮了一次。罗伊斯擦着洗好的头发从浴室出来，胡梅尔斯五味杂陈地说：“洗完就回房吧，我怕Marcel突然回来了。”

“不怕，到时候就说我房间没热水了。”罗伊斯毫不客气地坐在床上，听见对方叹了口气又有些想笑，“话说你怎么从来没问过我Neven怎么样了？”

“是吗？”胡梅尔斯有些犹豫，“这么多年她也该有新对象了吧。”

“她没有，依旧为了工作满世界跑但乐在其中的样子，最近回美国找亲戚去了。”罗伊斯倒在枕头上盯着天花板，“……她跟我说离婚的原因只是想要自由，但其实没有这么简单吧？”

胡梅尔斯朝她点了点头，她便心知肚明了。两人过了很久都没再说话。

“……是她选择放下一切包容原谅了我，也许就是因为这样她才能活得那么潇洒，而我依旧在一些无法改变的事情里痛苦着吧。”罗伊斯说完便起身走出房间。胡梅尔斯这才拿起自己的手机，上面早就是同事们铺天盖地发的信息问他到哪去了，他随便想了个借口糊弄，也没有心情再做别的事。

似乎双方都有了那是最后一次的觉悟，团建结束后胡梅尔斯和罗伊斯都没有再私下找过对方。不过听说董事会在跟皮什切克谈他的去留，假如最后留下，罗伊斯肯定会和他定下终身大事，这大概也和自己没什么关系了。胡梅尔斯依旧重复着每天的两点一线，知道有些事物错过了就再也没有机会挽回，他们唯一能做的，也许就只有忘记掉痛苦。


	3. 番外

胡梅尔斯和苏博蒂奇坐在床上面面相觑，又看看两人中间摆着的按摩棒。

“你……”美国女人吸了口气，“你要是有这种爱好，为什么不早告诉我？我也不是保守的人，我可以……”

“等等等等这真不是我的！”胡梅尔斯连连拒绝，起码目前为止他是绝对不会把异物塞进自己身体里的，“我也不知道怎么会突然出现在这儿。”

”我跟你开玩笑的。“苏博蒂奇笑出声，”这是在Marco房间发现的，摆的地方很显眼。“

胡梅尔斯冷汗还没出完：“这样吗……她毕竟也是大学生了，有这种想法很正常。”

“其实身为她的姐姐，我总觉得自己因为太忙碌而对她的关心不够……性教育也是很重要的。”她把玩着那根按摩棒说。胡梅尔斯看着它的尺寸在心里进行了一番比较，否决道：“她是个乖孩子，什么事都不需要你担心，她肯定能理解你的。”

特尔施特根到达巴塞罗那已经有一个月了，这期间他还是有找罗伊斯聊天。罗伊斯觉得他确实是个好人，决定继续做朋友，因为她告诉自己美女是绝对不能异地恋的。闲下来的时候她又在想自己和胡梅尔斯现在究竟变成了什么情况，发生的事情都已经发生了，就连她本人都坦然接受，而那个家伙居然跟她说就当喝醉了什么都没发生过，还是不是个男人！

分手后的罗伊斯也有需求，于是拉着好友勇闯成人用品店，最终买了一支按摩棒。它是马卡龙的淡黄色，罗伊斯喜欢黄色，所以看到的一瞬间就爱不释手了，但没想到价格居然这么贵，她把浑身的现金都掏了出来才算勉强付得起。想着还有点闲钱，罗伊斯决定去小摊上买点萝卜牛腩，没想到老板帮她装好了之后她才发现自己钱不够。

正当她准备向老板道歉时，后面有一个男人出现：“我帮她付了。”

罗伊斯转过头一看，是个梳着金发背头看起来很稳重的社会人士。然后他也叫了一碗，反正没事干，就一起坐在旁边的桌子上吃了起来。

“你看起来真的不像会来……光顾这种店的。”罗伊斯打量他的衣着总结道。

“是吗？我可不在乎这么多，只要好吃就行。”男人笑得非常随和，她这才想起来观察他的脸，盯着他用竹签插起萝卜放进嘴里，说不帅那肯定是瞎了眼。他们又简单聊了一会儿，罗伊斯放下碗表示想加他的手机号，这样好把钱还给他。

“不用了，反正就几块钱。”

“不行，我姐姐跟我说了，不能欠人任何东西。”罗伊斯把手机塞给他，他只好耸耸肩，把自己的号码存好再还回去。

“你叫Lukasz？”罗伊斯看着屏幕又看向他，“我叫Marco，今天谢谢你！”

苏博蒂奇突然与罗伊斯彻夜长谈性教育让她觉得有点不对劲，于是趁姐姐出去上班时她闯入了胡梅尔斯的房间：“……你是不是把我交男朋友的事和Neven说了？”

“什么跟什么？我什么都没说。”胡梅尔斯转过身盯着她睡裙底下白花花的腿，“是因为你的……小玩具就这么摆在床上，被她看见了。”

她心虚了起来：“哎呀……上次用完忘记放好了。”

“那你下次记得放好。”

罗伊斯看见胡梅尔斯眼神飘忽不定，明明想要看着自己却又假装不想，心想他居然比想象的怂多了，还好她还有好多花招没使，又朝他靠近了一步：“你就不好奇Neven和我聊了什么吗？”

胡梅尔斯吞了口唾沫，对方就当她是默许了，索性大胆地把手伸到他的裤裆揉了起来：“其实道理我都懂啦，但Neven这个优等生讲的东西文绉绉的，而我……喜欢实践。”

胡梅尔斯去脱罗伊斯的衣服，把手伸到裙底一摸是真空的，就知道自己又被古灵精怪的小姨子下套了。他甚至有点愤怒，然后罗伊斯趁他不注意把他压到了床上，膝盖跪着往上移了几步，对着他的下半张脸坐了上去。胡梅尔斯惊了，不知道她是乱看了什么小电影学到的，甚至还摆动臀部磨了起来，挺立的鼻尖正好戳到她的蜜豆上。磨了两下罗伊斯就敏感得不行，呼吸中伴随着娇吟声——老实说她还是第一次试，真不知道会有这么大反应。她手足无措地抬起臀部，看见胡梅尔斯脸都涨红了：“对不起……我是不是让你呼吸不了了？”

“别动。”胡梅尔斯等气喘匀了，用手抓着罗伊斯的大腿缓缓动起了脑袋。他的鼻尖还是蹭在那里，只是舌头已经窜进了小穴，鼻子呼出的气息让她觉得又湿又暖。他又偶尔把舌头退出来，唇齿连用吮着她的阴蒂，到最用力的时候抬起眼和她四目相对。罗伊斯一对上他的眼神就浑身燥热得够呛，不过同时她学任何东西都很快，知道了哪里舒服以后就重新让自己动着。她揪住胡梅尔斯的头发叫着他的名字，仿佛被他口交这件事就像毒药一样，上了瘾就戒不掉。很快罗伊斯的穴肉肿胀起来，胡梅尔斯停了下来，在起身之后对方自觉地把舌尖滑入他的口中。他们吻着吻着缠在了一起，胡梅尔斯索性把罗伊斯抱到了她自己的房间。

“你的小玩具呢？”

“在枕头下面。”

“很好，你平时是怎么用的？”

罗伊斯在胡梅尔斯的注视下分开双腿一点点吃下按摩棒。她先用顶部在外面的敏感点转了转，接着才伸到里面，因为已经润滑过的缘故整个过程没有太久。胡梅尔斯抓着底端，把震动调到了最大，然后帮她抽插起来。罗伊斯喘得不行，还把自己的乳尖朝他嘴边蹭，在他开始舔咬之后心满意足。震动渐渐让她的快感增强，淫水已经流到了胡梅尔斯的指尖，感觉到快要高潮时膝盖发软倒到他的怀中，终于迎来的时候攥紧他的衣服，身体跟着呻吟一起起伏了好久。

罗伊斯觉得胡梅尔斯心中有愧才不和她性交，但起码这次的性教育还是不错，至于小玩具，一个人用当然不如两个人好用。不过这才是两个人陷入不伦关系的第一步，后面的事大家也都知道了。


End file.
